


if only for a moment.

by SirenSong



Series: i'll see you in another life [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booty Calls, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/pseuds/SirenSong
Summary: There is no way he will tire of this. Any of it.( Or Thunderclash and Rodimus, in the approach of mutual passion. )





	if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorksidefiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/gifts), [Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/gifts).



> **Pairings** : Rodimus/Thunderclash, established. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Self-service. Mentions of sticky sex. Very inappropriate use of the comm line. Rodimus being shameless. 
> 
> **General Notes** : Set in an AU where Thunderclash and Hot Rod met during the events of Autocracy. It eventually leads to wacky hijinks and them becoming Conjunx Endura for the rest of the IDW events.
> 
> Maybe one day I’ll write that story proper instead of the little series of ficlets I’ve been working on. To explain the buildup between them and everything.
> 
> One day.
> 
> But today’s not that day. Have self-indulgent fluff for a rarepair I'm pretty ride-and-die for now.
> 
>  **Current Notes** : Feel free to think of this as ‘Thunderclash drops everything he’s doing on the _Vis Vitalis_ thanks to a booty call from Rodimus’ the fic. I am a mature writer.

All is quiet on the bridge of the _Vis Vitalis_. Its almost the approach of midnight and only handful of the crew members remains on the deck, a skeleton crew to keep the ship running smoothly in its journey.

Besides an occasional murmur between officers and shipmates and the shuffle of datapads and chips being passed from servo to servo, it seemed that everyone was content to passing the hours by in relative peace, in comfortable silence.

Then Breakthrough speaks up.

“Incoming transmission, captain,” she announces from her platform.

“The source?” he asks, turning his helm to address her proper as he rises from his chair.

There's a pause as his communications officer checks the signal. The loud clack of keys now fills in the gaps where the silence usually befell the _Vis Vitalis_ during these late hours. “The message seems to be coming from the starship _Lost Light_. Its-“

“You have permission to let them through.” Thunderclash pauses when he sees the way Breakthrough's rotor blades twitch in annoyance, her optics flickering in polite agitation. “Did I speak over you? I apologise for my thoughtlessness.”

“Noted, captain. Thank you.”

“What were you saying?”

Light green optics flicker once again, only now in in amusement as she double-checks her findings one last time. “I was going to say that this is attempting to go through your _private_ line, sir. It's coming from the co-commander of the starship Lost Light, Rodimus of Nyon. The attachment feed says-“ There’s a pause and a brief release of her vents before carrying on. “-quote for 'Clashy only. Winky face emoticon, unquote.”

_… Ah._

While Firestar and Javelin try not to choke on their own laughter from where they’re stationed, Thunderclash steps down from the raised dais where the captain's chair is situated, nodding to his second-in-command while he makes his way out of the bridge. Thunderclash does his best to ignore the titters from Firestar and Roadmaster and the sly looks exchanged between Proxima and Nockpoint.

“-Paddox. If you could please take control of the bridge while I take this call?”

“Of course.” This amuses even stoic, stalwart Paddox if that slight twitch on the corner of his lips is to go by. At least his SIC is trying to hide any amusement he's deriving from this, merely inclining his head in respect as Thunderclash takes his leave. “Enjoy your chat.”

 _Oh_ , Thunderclash thinks, unable to stop the smile on his face, the whirr of his spark, _I very much intend to._

———————————————————————————

He’s soon met with a vision of loveliness after he accepts the signal, the screen flickering to life and giving way to a sight that's worth the ~~sprint~~ hurried walk back to his private quarters.

Rodimus in the throes of a heat cycle. Pleasuring himself as he chants Thunderclah’s name likes it’s the sweetest of prayers. He’s somehow managed to place the comm recorder at an angle over his berth, allowing Thunderclash the perfect view of his Conjunx’s wanton display as the speedster continues to play with himself, to prep himself for the mate who isn’t there ~~yet~~.

The dim lights of Rodimus’ habsuite play interesting shadows and stripes of light against his glossy finish, highlighting the curve of his waist, the swell of those hypnotic hips that are gyrating against a servo that's dipped between them.

Stretched across his berth in the most enticing of ways, lithe limbs look impossibly long as Rodimus arches his back in delight when his fingers hit a sweet spot inside of his valve. All the while the electricity from his building charge dances in arcs and streaks. Steam coils out from underneath his plating, shrouding him in a haze of hot air and palpable desire. Beads and rivulets of condensation are running down the perfect finish of his frame and Thunderclash suddenly is struck with the intense desire to run his glossa to catch every last drop before capturing Rodimus’ mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Clash," Rodimus’ manages to gasp out when he sees his line has been accepted, his voice all but a whimper as he circles a thumb around his pulsing node. "I guess you can tell what I'm calling you for, huh?"

“I do.” Thunderclash reluctantly tears his optics from the lovely sight of to meet Rodimus' face, expression contrite. “I thought your heat cycle wouldn't be for another cycle. Forgive me, my love. If I had known sooner than I would have made plans to be closer to your orbit.”

Rodimus huffs, good-natured and amused. His servos still in their machinations so he can properly shoot a look of fond annoyance at Thunderclash. "Only you would think of apologising to me while I'm trying to put on a private show."

"It's a lovely show." Oh, it is. It takes all his manners, those that could rival the most polished of noblemech's, to not have his gaze resettle between Rodimus’ tempting thighs. No matter how badly he wants to recall the way those plump valve lips looked when stretched out, Thunderclash wishes to show his partner he was listening to him. “All else pales in comparison to your beauty. You know that.”

Rodimus soaks up compliment, flashing ‘Clash a smile bright as the Mali'Wanag star, and he rewards his partner by resuming the show. He teases his frame and array with feather light touches and roughs strokes, digits searching out sensitive spots and nodes that are discovered and used for all their worth, the actions soon having both parties aching for more.

"I must admit,” Thunderclash continues after forces himself to think with his module and not his array, “that I’m surprised you’re not satiated yet. No one else has offered to, ah, help you in this problem while I’m not there?”

“Trust me – A _lot_ of the bots on the ship started lining up to offer their ‘help’ the moment they got a whiff of my heat. Ultra Magnus had to shoo the more persistent fraggers away when I retreated here.” Rodimus’ optics light up, no doubt amused by the mental image of Ultra Magnus chasing away unwanted advances.

Rodimus’ optics then dim in equal measures of lust and love as he refocuses his attention on Thunderclash, his smile turning soft and full of love and anticipation. “But I don’t want any of them. I want you. I always will. You know that.”

How he didn’t sink to his knees right there and then is a mystery to Thunderclash. He struggles to reset his vocoder several times, finally able to speak in a low, enamoured voice, “I’ll be there soon. I promise, Rodimus. I’ll be there soon and I’ll help you.”

“Good. Don’t keep me waiting too long, handsome.”

Rodimus rewards Thunderclash with one last smile and a perfectly timed overload as the screen goes black, leaving the captain of the _Vis Vitalis_ alone with only the memory of those lovely moans and glistening fingers, those trickles of transfluid leaking out from spike and valve.

 _Such a tease_ , Thunderclash thinks as he slowly gets back up to his pedes and makes his way to the washracks so he can see to himself first.

Yet he enjoys it. Relishes in it, even.

There is no way he will tire of this. Any of it.

———————————————————————————

He returns to the bridge, hoping he appeared ever cool and calm as always.

The crew greets his return with warmth and affection; some are able to keep a straight face while some… seem to know it’s better than to make a comment at the very least.

Its' Paddox is the one who speaks up, inclining his head in greeting as he allows Thunderclash to resume command again. "To the _Lost Light_ , sir?"

"The _Lost Light_. Soon as possible, if the ship will allow us."

He does his best to ignore the muffled laughter of Javelin and Firestar and the exchanging of shanix between Roadmaster and Nockpoint. All he can think of, as Paddox makes the announcement for the ship's approaching jump and Proxima begins to set the coordinates, is a brilliant smile, full of love and anticipation, and those sweet words whispered in an adoring voice:

_I want you._

The _Vis Vitalis_ wouldn’t get to the _Lost Light_ 's location fast enough for Thunderclash’s taste but that’s all right. He’ll do his best to make up to it to Rodimus when he’s finally there to sweep his Conjunx into his arms and press their chassis together to allow their aching sparks pulse in rhythm once more.

Only the best for his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> One day they’ll fuck. I promise.
> 
> You can hit me up on [my regular Tumblr account](https://alyonian.tumblr.com/), [NSFW TF Tumblr account](https://starschemer.tumblr.com/), and/or [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/withersake) if you want more schmoopy robots in heat.


End file.
